


18. Panic! at the disco

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Talia Hale, Caring Stiles Stilinski, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Good Peter Hale, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sane Peter Hale, Werewolf Peter Hale, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Stiles takes Peter’s hand in his, making him stop playing with the key and calm down. Peter looks up to Stiles and smiles weakly as he squeezes Stiles’ hand. Stiles can feel the older man relaxing and calming down a little as he keeps touching him. Stiles hates to see Peter like this. Nothing stresses Peter out more than having to go back home.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 511
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	18. Panic! at the disco

**panic attacks** /phobias/paranoia

  
  
  


“Are you sure you want to do this?” Stiles asks concerned as the car makes a stop before a huge house.

“No”, Peter sighs as he takes out the key and spins it in his hand, “But I have to do this.”

“You don’t have to do anything Peter”, Stiles tries to make his fiance understand he doesn’t need to do this, he doesn’t have to go in there.

He takes Peter’s hand in his, making him stop playing with the key and calm down. Peter looks up to Stiles and smiles weakly as he squeezes Stiles’ hand. Stiles can feel the older man relaxing and calming down a little as he keeps touching him. Stiles hates to see Peter like this. Nothing stresses Peter out more than having to go back home.

“I should be the one asking you if you are sure about this. You could have waited home, you didn’t need to come with me”, Peter says as he gives a glance towards the house nervously.

“Yes I did”, Stiles says confidently trying to reassure the older man that he wants to do this, “I want to be here with you.”   


Peter smiles at him tensely, but he smiles and that’s all Stiles can hope for at the moment. Peter lets go of his hand and opens the car door. The scent of roses hits their noses immediately, and normally people would love the smell of roses but not Peter. For Peter the scent of roses brings sadness.

Peter stares at the rose bushes around the garden. He doesn’t want to be back home but it’s the mandatory pack meeting once a year. Talia had made it mandatory, to quote her words, “Few of the pack members fail to attend every year so this was the only way to get everyone to attend.”

Peter knows he is the only one who doesn’t show up. Everyone else in the pack attends the family meetings at least twice a year, in the summer and during Christmas. Peter has avoided the invitation as best as he could for years after he left home until Talia came up with the mandatory meetings. Peter has to give it to Talia, for going as far as putting a mandatory meeting to get him to attend.

“Are you alright?” Stiles asks, now standing before Peter.

Peter snaps out of his thoughts and smiles weakly at Stiles. He would love nothing more than to be back home, with Stiles. Just the two of them, laying in bed and watching Netflix. It would be a perfect Sunday.

“Yes.”

“Come on. Let’s get this over with”, Stiles says as he takes Peter’s hand. 

Peter smiles and feels somewhat more relaxed as he sees the silver ring glister on Stiles ring fingers. His fiance is there with him. Stiles wanted to come to meet the family before they got married. Peter is grateful for Stiles for that. He doesn’t know how he would pull this through without him. Peter doesn’t know why Stiles needs to feel like he wants to get to know his family. He has told the younger man about his family, and most of them aren’t invited to their wedding either. 

They walk hand in hand the steps to the front door. Peter makes them stop before the door. He can hear the whole family inside. Stiles offers him a small smile and a peck on his cheek as Peter knocks on the door.

“Peter!” Talia opens the door a second later with a forced smile on her face.

“Talia”, Peter greets her as she moves aside from the doorway to give them room to step in.

“It is so good to see you”, Talia says cheerfully to Peter as she observes Stiles not so discreetly, “It’s been a while.”   


“It’s been a year exactly to the day”, Peter answers tensely.

“And who you might be?” Talia ignores Peter’s comment and turns to Stiles.

“I’m Stiles, Peter’s fiance”, Stiles says, matching Talia’s cheerfulness and offering his hand out to her.

Talia’s eyes shoot straight to Stiles’ ring finger to see if it is really true. As if they would lie about something like that. She seems to make a quick calculation in her head as she stares at the ring. She shakes his hand shooting a quick glance towards Peter, but doesn’t comment, not yet.

“I don’t remember Peter ever talking about you”, Talia says bitingly as she lets go of Stiles’ hand and not so discreetly wipes her hand on her dress.

Stiles watches this forcing eye contact with her the whole time. Talia looks taken aback by this but holds her ground. Peter sees this power play between the two and takes Stiles hand in his wanting to break the situation. He doesn’t want to cause a scene, but he knows it is most likely impossible to avoid. He knows his sister and knows what she is capable of. He also knows Stiles and the boy won’t stand back and let Talia walk all over him.

“I told you last time I visited that I was seeing someone”, Peter confesses, voice firm as he speaks, “But you said it would be impossible.”   


“Oh who remembers something like that”, Talia laughs as she waves her hand, “You never have brought someone home so we all had our doubts. But now that you have brought Stiles…”

“Peter! Stiles!” Cora’s excited voice comes behind them.

Before either of them manage to react she has them both pulled in a hug.

“It’s good to see you guys here”, Cora tells them with a smile that is genuine, “I wasn’t sure if you would-”

Stiles hears Talia huff behind them and walk away. Stiles turns to look after her as she marches to the kitchen. Cora is talking with Peter as Stiles turns back to them. They share their greetings before Cora leads them through the house.

The hallway is full of pictures of the family. There are old pictures from Peter’s childhood. Stiles could recognize baby Peter from anywhere. There are pictures where Peter is a small child standing with his sister who is already a college student. There are pictures of the older family members that have already passed away. 

Stiles stops before the newer portraits. Talia is standing in the middle with her children around her, Joseph on her right side. All her siblings around her with their children and so on. And then there is Peter, standing on the side, a little aside from everyone. 

The pictures, now that Stiles looks at them, are all with the same pattern. Talia, the proud alpha in the middle, his children around her and so on, and Peter always aside if he is even in the picture. With a quick look Stiles can see it started around the time when their grandmother died.

Stiles turns to look at Peter who waits for him at the end of the hallway. He looks like he knows exactly what Stiles is thinking and nods weakly. Stiles turns back to look at the older picture and he can feel Peter place a hand on his lower back.

“Come darling. I want you to meet someone”, Peter whispers in Stiles’ ear as he kisses his temple.

Stiles leans into the touch and nods as Peter starts to lead him.

Stiles takes in the house as they walk through it. It certainly is a house where a big family lives with all the room and bedroom and toys in the corners. They stop in the living room where Peter’s uncle and his wife are sitting with little kids playing on the floor.

Cora hugs them and Peter follows her example while Stiles stands back. 

“And who are you dear?” Peter’s uncle’s wife asks as she sits more straight on her chair.

“I’m Mieczysław Stilinski but you can call me Stiles. I’m Peter’s fiance”, Stiles says offering his hand for the old couple to shake.

“Oh how delightful”, She rejoices clapping her hands together as she smiles at Peter, “I thought you would never bring him over here for us to see.”

“Annie”, Peter smiles at her, “You know why-”

“Oh I know, I know”, She waves her hand at him as she turns to her husband, “You owe me fifty bucks. Pay up.”

“God damn it Peter, you couldn’t have waited just a bit longer”, Peter’s uncle murmurs as he takes out his wallet and gives his wife a fifty dollar bill.

Stiles laughs with Cora as they watch the old couple sass each other. Peter’s uncle and his wife had made a bet at when Peter would bring Stiles over for the family to see. Cora of course had told the family over the years that Peter has a boyfriend, and the same boyfriend later turned into a fiance and soon to be husband.

“Come here and show me your ring”, Annie pats the empty seat next to her for Stiles to sit on.

“I will go get us drinks”, Peter says as he turns around to head to the kitchen as Stiles sits down.

Stiles nods as he sits and watches as Peter and Cora walk side by side out of the room. He shows his ring to Annie who fusses about it. She makes her husband look at it too even though he is mad about losing the bet. Annie laughs at him and tells him to suck it up which makes him chuckle.

Annie tells Stiles that the ring looks a lot like Peter’s grandmother’s ring. It’s not her ring, Stiles knows it. He was with Peter when he bought it but the fact that it is something reminding Peter from his grandmother warms Stiles’ heart. The one of the few people Peter holds close to his heart. Annie whispers how she doesn’t like Talia holding up the real ring in her safe. 

Stiles’ face must show his confusion as Annie explains that Talia took the ring. She didn’t want to use it at her own engagement but she didn’t want Peter to use it either. Peter was only sixteen at the time when his grandmother died and she had left the ring for him. The fight between the siblings had been brutal.

“I’m happy that Peter found you. You are good for him”, Annie says as Peter comes back with Cora and they give drinks for everyone.

Peter smiles at Annie before asking from Stiles if he wants to head to the backyard. Joseph, Talia’s husband is cooking. Stiles nods and follows Peter after saying his bye to Annie and her husband.

The backyard is huge. Stiles stops as he sees it. The enormous grass yard with bright flowers. There are long tables and benches with plates. Joseph is cooking by the grill and serving the food to people. Stiles follows Peter and they head to take their plates.

“Hey”, Peter greets Joseph as they head over to him.

“Peter”, Joseph greets happily as he pulls him in a hug, “It’s been too long.”

“I have been busy”, Peter says as he gives his plate to the man.

“I have heard from Cora”, Joseph nods as he wipes his hand on his apron as he turns to Stiles, “You must be Stiles.”   


“Yes I am”, Stiles nods shaking his hand.

“It’s good to finally meet you. Cora has told so much about you”, Joseph tells as he serves them their food, “Go and take a seat. You must be starving.”   


They take their seats and start eating. Stiles has heard from Peter and Cora how good cook Joseph is and is waiting to try his cooking for himself. He takes a bite and moans at the taste. It’s even better than he thought it would be. Peter laughs next to him as Stiles flips him off with a smile on his lips.

The table starts to fill in slowly as the family takes their seats and gathers to eat. Cora sits on Stiles right side while Peter sits on his left. Annie and her husband sit on the opposite side from them. 

“Derek!” Stiles yells as the said man sits next to Cora.

“Stiles, I never thought I would see you here”, Derek says as he shakes his hand, “How are you?”

“I’m doing good. Really good”, Stiles laughs showing Derek the ring.

“Peter pulled himself up from the gutter I see”, Derek laughs as he congratulates them for the engagement, “Cora said that you had huge news but refused to tell me what. Said it was better if I saw it myself.”

“Didn’t want to ruin the surprise dear brother of mine”, Cora sings as she pats his cheek playfully.

They eat and talk about what they have been doing since the last time they saw each other. Time goes as they talk and Peter gets them more drinks and food as Stiles gets to know the family. Many don’t seem too happy about Stiles being in there, but that might explain why all the people Peter has told Stiles about sits around him. Cora and Derek never leave his side at the table when Peter goes to get more drinks. Annie and her husband seem to glare at anyone who gets too close. 

The sun starts to go down and the older people slowly say their goodbyes and leave.

“Could I have a word with you?” Talia asks from Peter suddenly, standing behind them.

Peter turns to look at her, as he lifts his head from Stiles’ shoulder where he has been resting it. Stiles sits between Peter’s legs, his back against Peter’s stomach and chest. Stiles squeezes Peter’s hand gently as he unwraps them from around Stiles’ middle.

“Sure”, Peter nods as he gets up.

A young woman takes a seat on the opposite side of the table soon after as Stiles is talking to Derek about the new Batman movie and how it’s so ridiculous and nothing like the comics. Derek shoots her a dirty glance that Stiles doesn’t miss. She just smiles at Derek before turning her attention only on Stiles.

“I’m Laura. Derek’s sister”, She introduces herself.

“Stiles”, Stiles greets her politely as he tries to return to his talk with Derek.

“I know who you are. You are all the people are talking about this night. The mysterious boyfriend that uncle Peter brought with him”, Laura says and Stiles doesn’t like her tone one bit.

“It’s fiance actually”, Stiles corrects her with a tight smile on his lips.

“I heard. And I wonder... “ Laura muses as she pushes her hair aside, trying to act innocent with her questions but Stiles sees right through her, “How old are you?”

“I’m twenty five. Soon to turn twenty six”, Stiles answers smoothly.

“And you aren’t put out by the age difference?” Laura asks arrogantly, trying to make Peter look bad for being with Stiles, “Or are you one of those people with weird kinks?”

“Yes I can see where you are coming from. With an age difference of almost fifteen years but we don’t find it weird. Just two people loving each other. We are both consenting adults, always have been since we got together so I fail to see your point that you are trying to make”, Stiles speaks sharply, shooting down every comment Laura might have, “And if you are trying to say that your uncle is a pedophile for having a younger lover you might want to evaluate your world view before coming to talk to me about it.”

Laura coughs awkwardly as Cora and Derek laugh their asses off next to Stiles. They all watch as Laura collects herself and comes up with her next attack against Peter. Both Cora and Derek know that Stiles can handle himself and shoot Laura down so they don’t step in. They have known such a long time, almost as long as Stiles has known Peter. The two siblings were studying in New York at the same time when Stiles and Peter met. Stiles and Cora were actually classmates at the time and got to know each other before Stiles and Peter announced their relationship to the public. The two were over the moon for their favourite uncle. It was easy time.

Stiles notices that even though Peter is talking with Talia he is listening in to his and Laura’s conversation. Peter’s whole body is tense and Stiles has no idea what he is talking about with Talia. Stiles wonders if he is tense because of Talia or if the tension is caused by his conversation with Laura.

“Did uncle Peter propose to you?” Laura asks curiously, something behind her voice that Stiles doesn’t like.

“No, I was the one to ask him”, Stiles answers calmly as he shoots a quick glance towards Peter.

“Oh you did?” Laura asks, faking surprised as she leans over the table to gossip, “But when you think about it- it’s not such a shocker. Uncle Peter has had bad luck with his dating life. It’s a wonder that he can even trust anyone enough to try.”

“Yes I did. I thought it was the right time”, Stiles nods calmly ignoring the allusion Laura tries to not so subtly make.

“Don’t you find it weird if uncle Peter claims to love you and you have been together such a long time that he wasn’t the one to propose? I would think that is a sign that the person doesn’t love me enough.”

“Laura”, Derek hisses trying to glare at his sister to stay shut.

“Are you questioning Peter’s commitment to me? Or are you asking something else?” Stiles answers with a question of his own that throws Laura off.

Stiles knows how much Peter fears peoples opinions about their relationship. There is the age gap, then there is the money, then there are the past failed relationships. Peter fears that Stiles will see what the people mean when they are talking about them. Peter fears that Stiles will tell him that they are over, that Peter is too old for him, that Stiles is only after his money. Peter’s biggest fear is losing Stiles, the only person who loves him unconditionally. If you don’t count Cora, Derek and Peter’s uncle and his wife in.

Stiles glances towards Peter, seeing him making glances towards him. Peter is listening to his conversation while trying to concentrate on Talia and what she is saying. Stiles notices that Peter is affected by Laura’s words. He is breathing superficially, each breath coming quicker and quicker. Stiles starts to get worried and it must show.

“Did uncle Peter tell you about the last person he brought home? Sarah? She was such a lovely young woman and we all were taken by her. She was everything someone like Peter would hope for”, Laura sighs dreamily and Stiles wants to make her shut up.

Of course he knows about Sarah and what she did to Peter. It was the first thing they talked about when they started dating. Peter wanted to make it absolutely clear where he is coming from. Peter told Stiles how Sarah used him for his money, how Peter wasn’t anything but a walking wallet for her. She was a snobby little girl who thought too much of herself. She tried to destroy Peter’s life when he wanted to break up with her. She has gathered most of Peter’s family behind her by acting decent before them. It didn’t help that Talia has always hated Peter.

Sarah had started to plan their wedding, on the big scale, when Peter finally broke up with her. He deleted her number and blocked her everywhere he could. Peter says things got nasty really quickly after that. Peter has a restraining order against her nowadays. Stiles knows it could not have been pretty.

Stiles didn’t even know the extent of how much money Peter had until the first year of their slowly building up relationship. Peter had never been a person to spread his money around and Stiles can understand that. There are too many people out there only after the money. He had suspected that Peter makes better money than most people as he lives in a penthouse but he never made the older man pay his meals when they went out. He offered to pay, to split the bill and so on. 

So it was a shock to find out your boyfriend is a millionaire when he sits you down. Not because Stiles expected gifts and expensive stuff from Peter, oh god no. But because why would a model looking millionaire want to date a fresh out of college kid. Someone who has no experience in dating or life in itself. Peter could have anyone he wanted and he chose Stiles. Lanky, sarcastic little shit that only has his wit.

“I am more than accounted with what has happened and the five year gab in Peter’s dating life”, Stiles says drily as he takes a sip of his drink.

“Why are you talking about something that happened more than ten years ago?” Cora turns to her sister with a pointed look, “I would not like to beat your ass with all the family here but don’t think for a second that I won’t do it if you don’t stop.”

“I’m just trying to get to know my uncle’s lover”, Laura says defending herself and her actions.

“It sounds dirty when you use a word lover to refer to me”, Stiles says calmly, “Makes me sound like a whore. I am Peter’s fiance, soon to be husband. We have been together for seven years and this is the first time I’m meeting you. I think that tells me something about you.”

“How dare you!” Laura cries out insulted.

Stiles ignores her as he turns to look at Peter. His hands are shaking and the glass he is holding is spilling the liquid over his hand. Stiles can’t hear what Talia is saying to him but it only seems to be making the situation worse. Stiles gets up from his seat and excuses himself.

“Peter”, Stiles says quietly as he walks over and places his hand on Peter’s neck, “Breath darling.”   


“What do you think you are doing?” Talia asks coldly as she tries to step between Stiles and Peter.

“Don’t come between us”, Stiles snarls as he takes the glass from Peter’s shaking hands and places it on the ground as he tries to calm Peter down who has started to breathe harder.

“How dare you speak to me like that?” Talia asks as she gasps at the direct show of disrespect, and right in front of her pack, “I am his alpha!”

“And I am his mate”, Stiles answers, voice colder than ever as he stares down at Talia with jet black eyes.

Stiles can hear the yard gasp and fall dead silent. He doesn’t spare a glance towards any of them as he sits Peter down. He places Peter’s hand over his chest, so Peter can feel his heart beat. Steady and there, something for Peter to focus on rather his growing panic attack. 

“What are you?” Talia snarls ready to attack but Stiles ignores her.

“Peter concentrate on my heart beat. You need to calm down”, Stiles speaks calmly as he holds Peter’s hand over his heart, knowing Peter needs to get his heartbeat to match his calm one, “I know you can do it.”   


Peter slowly starts to calm down and Stiles wipes away his sweaty hair from his forehead. Peter tries to smile but only manages a weak grimace. Stiles keeps helping him until he is absolutely certain that Peter doesn’t spiral back to having a panic attack when he steps away.

“I want to make it absolutely clear to everyone here that you are not invited to our wedding. You never were and after this night I am only relieved of that decision”, Stiles declares loudly, talking to everyone, “It will be one of the happiest day of our lives and I will not have you there brinning Peter down.”

“You can’t-”, Talia tries to speak but Stiles isn’t having any of it, not anymore. 

“I can and I will. As a werewolf you are not very high in the pecking order I would like to remind you”, Stiles warns her with a flash of his black eyes.

He can play nice when it is needed but he won’t stand aside and watch as these people treat Peter like that. He has been playing nice, trying to get along with Peter’s family even though Peter told him he doesn’t need to do this. He wanted to show his fiance he is serious about them and it would be polite to get to know the family before the wedding.

“Cora and Derek, you are more than welcomed to come at our wedding. You will get invitations in the mail later”, Stiles speaks with authority that silences everyone wanting to protest, “I am Peter’s mate and I am his alpha.”

Stiles keeps a pause as he turns to Talia before continuing.

“Alpha Hale. I am here to inform you officially of your beta’s, Peter Hale’s, departure from your pack. You are no longer his alpha and should not be treated as such”, Stiles speaks coldly, forcing Talia and everyone who is listening to submit to him.

Having said what he wanted, Stiles turns to Peter and helps him up from where he has been sitting. He wraps his arm around Peter’s middle and helps him walk. Stiles is leading them towards their car when he hears two sets of footsteps coming behind them. Stiles turns around seeing Cora and Derek walking after them. He smiles at them welcoming them to his pack with a nod. 

Stiles didn’t want the day to go down like this, he thinks as he sits Peter on the passenger’s seat. Peter is already asleep, having worn himself out. Stiles feels bad for having to put him through it for the last time, but it was necessary for his plans for their future. He won’t have anyone coming between them.

Stiles’ eyes turn black as he spares the Hale house one last look from the rearview mirror. A smile plasters on his face as he sees Cora’s and Derek’s cars to follow him.


End file.
